


Court of the High King

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, F/F, F/M, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Multi, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: There is a specific hierarchy to Slytherin house. Nobody wants to challenge the High King or his court. Hadrian Potter didn't make it to the top on luck or family status, no, he earn't his spot, and with good reason.A war is soon brewing, but there isn't just two sides to this war, there isn't just the light and the dark and it isn't just Riddle vs Longbottom. More than one prophecy was activated when Voldemort attacked the Longbottoms on Halloween, the High King of Slytherin, the heir to multiple houses, has his own destiny to create. Dumbledore, Riddle and Longbottom better not get in the way.All rights go to J.K.Rowling





	1. The sorting and a clueless sister.

James' Pov

I took a long gulp of firewhiskey, allowing the alcohol to burn my throat without as much as a wince. My wife curled into my side, staring at the fire that crackled in the hearth of their home. All three of our children had gone, left for Hogwarts. Our beautiful daughter was the last to go, Bethany, who had inherited her mothers face, the dark brown eyes of her deceased grandmother, Lily's auburn hair and my temper.

Thank Merlin she hadn't inherited Lily's temper, I thought with relief, that had gone to our middle son - Cooper. He was now thirteen, red hair spiked and bore an amusing resemblance to Fred and George Weasley, in both height and pranks. He had hazel eyes like my own and of course a Gryffindor at the heart, quick to jump into reckless situations and seemed to be getting into more and more physical fights.

And then there was our eldest, who didn't seem to even have a temper. Or much emotion for that matter, except on the small occasions where he cracks a smile or rolls his eyes, it gives us a tiny amount of hope. Hadrian, a Slytherin, I would never have guessed. Lily always said I was oblivious. She won the bet about the houses for Harry, Sirius thought he would be a Ravenclaw, Remus and I thought Gryffindor. None of the marauders even thought about Slytherin. He inherited my hair, his mothers eyes and I reckon he gained that aristocratic features from Padfoot, the man did make him his heir so its possible.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lily murmured, lifting her head from my chest to look up at me with her beautiful face. I smiled automatically, capturing her lips in a kiss before speaking.

"Our children" I grinned, she smiled back, in a sad sort of way.

"All left for Hogwarts" she sighed and rested her head back on my chest once more, finger playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"I reckon Beth will be a Gryffindor"

"That's what you said about Harry and Cooper, James" She rolled her eyes fondly, her smile growing happier.

I smirked and shook my head. "What house do you think she will be in then?"

"Gryffindor" she giggled as I let out a cry of indignation. 

"I'll show you Gryffindor" I growled playfully as she shifted away and tackled her to the ground, tickling her.

 

Who said we had to become adults just yet? The kids aren't around.

* * *

 

Hadrian's Pov 

The first years shuffled in looking terrified as usual, I almost rolled my eyes. 

"Same old Hogwarts, Dumbleore's still barmy, McGonagall is still a bitch, the Gryffindor's in general are just annoying and nobody gives a damn about our house."

My lips twitched as i cast a sideways warning glance towards Felix Carrow and Azira Haldor, who snickered into her hand momentarily before schooling it as a cough and controlling her emotions behind the ice mask. Every firstie is taught how to put up a facade in Slytherin, to protect themselves, we learnt quickly to not trust adults.

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Here we go again, another sorting that is practically designed to create house rivalries and tear up friendships with stereotypes and prejudice. 

"Longbottom, Neville"

Oh brilliant. My darling Godbrother, the boy who lived. 

"GRYFFINDOR" 

Thank Merlin for that. 

"Malfoy, Draco"

I glanced over towards Richelle, who caught my eye, we shared a similar grimace of dread. 

"SLYTHERIN"

She sighed quietly, a flicker of disappointment crossing her face as her arrogant brother swaggered towards us. He stopped beside Cassius with a smirk of expectancy for the fifth year to move over and make a space. Nobody moved. Cassius glanced over towards me, I gave the slightest shake of my head, Malfoy needed to learn respect was earn't not deserved by the amount of money his father had. After a moment of silence his face grew red and he stalked away down to the other first years. Richelle smirked at me, i raised my eyebrow silently, watching her smirk grow. Even the upper years respected us, whatever Malfoy thought he deserved, he didn't.

"Potter, Bethany"

I drew my attention away, back towards the sorting. 

"GRYFFINDOR"

* * *

 

"Whose that with Hadrian?" Bethany Potter, newest Gryffindor of the Potter clan asked from between Neville Longbottom and Cooper, her brother. 

She stared across at the slytherin table, curiously.

Hadrian was sat in the middle of the table, in the middle of the group of fifth years, back to them, posture stiff and straight, eating quietly like a proper pureblood, with a few murmurs passed between the group. 

"The one directly to his right with the dark hair is Damien Mendoza, rarely seen apart. Next to Damien is Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington, brilliant flyers unfortunately, almost as good as flying as they are at hexing. Opposite Warrington is Emmeline Rosier, and next to Rosier is Richelle Malfoy. They could pass off as twins if Malfoy's hair wasn't platinum. Next to Malfoy is Felix Carrow, the brown haired one and a right prick he is, takes after his parents. Beside him is Azira Haldor, daughter of the prestigious Xavier Haldor, probably bribed them to be friends with her. Opposite her, and on Hadrian's left, is Morpheus Evander, a boy you will never talk to if you want to live, and Tarquinius Rookwood."

Cooper pointed each one of them out discretely before his best friends joined the conversation. 

"I heard Rookwood sent a Hufflepuff seventh year to the hospital wing in first year" Fred Weasley commented seriously, for once.

"And Jane told Sophie who told Justin who told Alicia that Carrow cursed a first year, last year, because they ran into him." George Weasley glared across the hall at him

"I heard Mendozam Warrington, Pucey and Evander ganged up on a ravenclaw duo in the library, who were only 12, because they insulted Hadrian" Lee Jordan informed her. 

"Don't forget the Yaxley twins - Stefanos and Seraphine, sat beside Haldor" Fred scowled as his twin spoke

"They are just plain cruel, they don't prank for laughter, they prank for revenge, and it's not pretty" George had an identical scowl, anger burning in his blue eyes, Cooper nodded his head seriously, shifting subconsciously in his seat as is expecting to have to protect her.

Bethany gaped at them for a moment, brown eyes wide with a mixture of fear, doubt and dread, before turning to Neville who had been listening in as he spoke. 

"W-what has Hadrian done then?" He asked nervously, thinking about writing to Aunt Lily and Uncle James about it.

"There are rumours that he's the King in Slytherin" Cooper grunted disapprovingly, shooting a glared towards his brothers back.

"What do you mean?"

The Trio shared a look.

"We'll explain our theory in the common room, Alicia and Sharon know more about the way slytherin works than us.

* * *

 

 

"So what did you mean earlier?"

Bethany sat in a circle in the safety of the Gryffindor common room with Cooper, Fred, George, Lee, Neville, Ron, her new friend Hermione Granger, Alicia Spinnet, and a girl called Sharon Smith.

"So we have a theory, backed by the rumours spread, that Slytherin house doesn't run in the same the other houses do. We think they have a king that they all listen to, and possibly a Queen or princess."

Bethany shared a confused look with Neville, Ron and Hermione, two of which she had grown up with.

"What do you mean by King though?"

This was where Alicia and Sharon took over.

"So last year I had just come back from quidditch training when I kind of accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation between Felix Carrow and a third year - now fourth year - called Terence Higgs. Carrow seemed to be threatening him, until i heard more of the conversation. 

_"Listen Higgs, I haven't got time for small talk, get to the point."_

_"I heard Charles Huston in Ravenclaw badmouthing Potter, spewing out shit like he was deranged and that he should have died when the death eaters attacked a few year back."_

_"Who. Was. Huston. Talking. To."_

_"His girlfriend, Kathrine Boot, I think"_

_"Was she saying anything?"_

_"Yeah she agreed with everything he said, they even started to devise a plan to sneak into our territory tomorrow"_

_"I'm calling a Court meeting, this has gone on long enough. Nobody badmouths Hadrian. Send word to The Prince and his lackeys to join us"_

_"Yes Sir- I mean Carrow."_

"He never actually said King, but we have figured out who "The Prince" was"

"Was?"

"Yeah, apparently Rosier's brother was apprenticed under Hadrian, got booted after Christmas last year, haven't heard of a new one though we think they might be choosing both a "Prince and "Princess" to follow in their lead" Sharon informed them, before removing herself to go to bed. 

Alicia, Fred, George and Lee followed, after promising to continue to conversation in the future, realising it was already 11:30 at night.

Cooper turned to the four sitting in silence with their thoughts as he bid them goodnight

"Don't approach any of them, accept maybe Hadrian, don't even look in their direction, don't make any enemies just yet and don't even think about checking out the third floor. Got it?"

They all nodded in consent, "good" He muttered and disappeared to bed. 

 

"Slytherin's are weird" Ron deduced before nodding to Hermione, who had become much less insufferable as Bethany and Neville had begun to teach her the way in which the Wizarding society really works and the fact that she really didn't know everything, and hurrying to the boys dorm, soon followed by Neville. 

Bethany climbed into her bed, beside Hermione's, and whispered goodnight to her friend before staring silently up at the ceiling in thought.

Did she really know her brother?   .No, stupid question.

What was really going on in Slytherin House?       .Much better.


	2. The court of Slytherin

Theodore Nott's pov

 

"SLYTHERIN"

I let out a silent huff of relief, my father would keep me as his heir, I wouldn't be a disappointment, he could stop ignoring me.

I slid from the stool, letting no emotion grace my face as my mother once taught me, a Slytherin does not show weakness. But I could not help the smile, even for a moment, as Draco Malfoy was turned away from the fifth years. He is stupid, arrogant, he should know not to do something so obnoxious and insulting as to expect to be accepted. Draco took after his father too much. 

Lucius Malfoy had once been part of the King's court, alongside my father and Regulus Black, underneath the King AND the Queen; Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black.

Closing my face off once more, I sat down now in silver and green, beside my long time friends: Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode. We were the five that rejected Draco Malfoy, we were the five that didn't bow down because we aren't inferior. Draco never understood that, Narcissa and Richelle Malfoy however found this all very amusing for they had different views. 

"Who do they think they are! I'm Draco Malfoy! I need to establish to them that  _I_ am the King of Slytherin and I don't care if they think they are better than me because they are older!"

Malfoy whined to his betrothed, Pansy Parkinson. 

"I think those fifth years are part of the Kings court."

Daphne murmured to the other four, slowly edging away from the blonde idiot.

"But whose the king?" Millie replied, glancing up and down the Slytherin table curiously. 

"Could be anyone, they wouldn't show it publicly because the other houses disbanded the hierarchy decades ago." 

Tracey commented lightly, ignoring some of the more hostile glances, she was a halfblood by birth even if she was taken in by Lord Greengrass and his wife.

"Do you think the rumours are true?" Blaise asked calmly, dark skin glinting in the torchlight, brown eyes filled with interest and curiosity yet met the glares of Gryffindor's with a piercing stare.

I shrugged slightly, my dark hair falling into my eyes, watching as Tracey re-tied her black hair as some strands fell loose and Daphne let her blonde hair fall in waves down her back. Millie grinned from my right, tall, rather masculine body rigid, yet her eyes spoke happiness. We tried to block out Malfoy, Parksinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Scarlet Flint, Marcus Flint's younger sister. Five on Five, the first years were torn. That wouldn't end well for us, especially outside of our territory. 

We stood as a group, and obvious divide as Malfoy and his cronies matched us, turning to follow the prefects from the hall. For a moment we were lost in the hustle and jumble, struggling through the streaming crowds of children until we reached the entrance hall and found the two Slytherin prefects waiting for us. Malfoy's group appeared merely moments later and the blonde cast us glares, as if it had been a competition. 

The female prefect took the lead, graceful and curvy, many heads were turned her way, yet she cast them aside without a blink of an eye, cold, merciless, expressionless facade that sent the younger years running.  Her hair fell in long, thick, brown curls, her eyes were the colour of the ocean and her face was aristocratic. She had big hoop earring's and long eyelashes, yet no make up plastering her face. Her lips were thin and pale, her hands slender, twirling her wand casually and her hips began to sway. 

I swallowed hard, butterflies soon swooping around my stomach. If I could I would have buried my head in the sand. 

I had a crush. I had a crush on a girl who is four years older.

Withholding a groan i jumped as hand came into contact with my shoulder, the male prefect silently raised an eyebrow at me. Blushing slightly I realised I was trailing behind and hurried my pace as we entered the dungeons.

"I am Azira Haldor, female prefect for Slytherin house. To enter our common room you must say the password - Basilisk - to the statue." 

She spoke softly without turning around, halting in front of a large stone statue of a snake. "Behind us, across the corridor you will find the portrait of Caleb Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's youngest son. That is where the rest of the school think the entrance to the common room is, it must stay that way. Always leave Snake territory from behind that painting." 

She ordered, before muttering the password. We watched in slight awe as the statue split straight down the middle, parting to reveal an archway. 

"As extra security nobody outside of our house can enter without Professor Snape being notified or if the intention is to harm they will be bodily removed by the wards also."

She told us, as we stepped into the light of the Slytherin Common room. 

* * *

Draco Malfoy's Pov

 

How dare they reject me!! I went over there, I was going to establish the new rules as King! I would have given them leniency to do as they please! Who do those fifth years think they are! I only tried because of Richelle, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered and headed straight to the seventh years to find the King, if there is one.

I shoved through the crowds, Crabbe and Goyle acting as bodyguards, Pansy and Scarlet holding onto my arms. I shot Zabini and his group a glare, it was all his fault they weren't backing me up, I could have gained more followers! But no, the stupid idiot had to proclaim himself neutral, took up the Zabini heir ring, with both Nott and Greengrass before I could and rejected my hand! How dare they! Do they not know who I am?! Father was most disturbed by this problem and tried to bribe Lord Zabini and Lord Greengrass to take a Contract of Retinue - they would stand by me no matter what. It failed though, my father was very angry, until mother pointed out that I could establish myself as King. She might have been joking but neither myself nor my father is!!

"I am "I am Azira Haldor, female prefect for Slytherin house. To enter our common room you must say the password - Basilisk - to the statue." 

Nott hurried forwards with a slight blush, joining Zabini at the front. Behind me I noticed with surprise was the male Slytherin prefect, I thought he had gone to do other duties. How does he walk that silently?

His skin was rather pale, more so than my own, his emerald eyes stared void of any emotion and posture straight and as graceful as any Pureblood's should be. My eyes however were drawn to a ring, a ring my father made sure I was familiar with and expected to receive for my fifteenth birthday, when I became legible to collect it. 

The Black Family Lordship Ring.

Surely that's not possible, Sirius Black was the Lord at the moment, and I was the next in line to take it as his next closest relative.

"Is something the matter Mr Malfoy?"

I blushed a light pink, realising I was staring, his voice sending shivers down my spine. It was softly spoken yet held so much power, it demanded respect unconsciously. He must be a member of the court.

"No, though I wish to speak to you later"

I commanded, as King he will listen. I watched as he raised an eyebrow once more, still no emotion on his face. This boy had the hardest mask I'd seen, better than even Severus, and as my godfather I would know.

"Eye's front" He murmured softly as we headed into the common room, as he obviously didn't know I was the King, I would let him off this once for such disrespect. 

We entered the common room, crowding together in the middle to wait for Severus. It looked exactly the same from the pictures my mother had from her school days. And there, in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, sat who I knew to be the Court of the King, my Court. 

There were three fourth years, two sixth years and one seventh year. I would have to speak with them later.

Severus swooped in before I had chance to study them, obsidian eyes glaring at all of them. Not me of course, i'm his Godson.

"I am Severus Snape, The Head of Slytherin House. Outside these walls I am Professor Snape, inside our territory I want no less respect. As I am sure you are already aware, this is Azira Haldor, your female prefect, and Hadrian Potter, your male prefect. I expect excellent attendance, at least an A on your homework and nothing less, and you keep all quarrels with your housemates inside these walls. Understood?"

We all nodded, Severus had no need to raise his voice above a whisper, he made his point very clear.

"The one thing I will not stand for is Bullying, if caught doing so your punishments will be severe, you have been warned. Potter, I want a word"

They group seemed to relax as one, watching him stalk away, Hadrian Potter following silently.

How the hell did a Potter get into Slytherin?

* * *

 

 

Third Person Pov

 

Over in the corner of the room, in front of Salazar Slytherin's portrait, the 6 students sat waiting nervously. Azira Haldor made her way over, staring at each of them in turn, a smile slowly growing on her lips. 

"So as you all know, an incident occurred at the end of last year. You will all be pleased to hear that Thomas Clarke is no longer with us, his parents recently transferred him to Durmstrang. You are free to do as you please with this information."

She grinned as the whole group exhaled in relief, Thomas Clarke, former Prince of Slytherin had been a nightmare, a headache they were glad to see the back of. 

"He should never have become Prince" The seventh year, Sophia Higgs groaned, turning her eyes imploringly towards the prefect.

"Clarke thought too much of himself, he thought being called The Prince meant he had the right to treat other people differently, he did not. Now he shall pay the price. What he said was unforgivable and we should have took action sooner than we did. I made a mistake, for that I would like to apologise, and on behalf of the Court, we would like to offer you all some free training as compensation."

All six froze, staring wide eyed as Hadrian Potter spoke, none had seen him come back into the common room yet he appeared as silently as ever, his offer and apology sincere but his mask never dropped.

"I-I...Yes! Yes please!"

"T-Thank you"

"W-Wow umm y-yes please"

One by one they all accepted the apology and the training, hurrying away from the presence of the great Hadrian Potter himself, High King of Slytherin.

"What did Snape want?" Azira murmured as they turned away, giving a nod to Salazars portrait as they did so. Before he could answer however, Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Potter, I want to speak with you. I will let this disrespect go just this once however as you obviously do not know of my status as King of Slytherin."

The whole common room fell silent as his words, some looking extremely angry at he young blonde's words, others waited to see Hadrian's reaction. Azira opened her mouth to retort angrily, Hadrian placed a soothing hand upon her shoulder and turned to Draco.

"Of course Mr Malfoy, if you could follow me, I shall take us somewhere private." 

Jaws dropped across the common room. Severus Snape, who had stepped in from his office, could be seen pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance and murmuring profanities towards his Godson before shaking his head and stalking back into his office to wait for the moment the blonde would come raging in, demanding to know why he wasn't the King.

Hadrian gestured Draco up the stairs towards the rooms, before letting his mask slip for a second and flashed an amused smile to the common room, smirking, before pulling up his mask and heading up the stairs after the obnoxious brat.

Richelle Malfoy just groaned and sat back, leaning into Cassius Warrington's muscular chest, waiting for the shit to go down.


	3. The Rage of a Blonde Ferret

Hadrian's Pov

I flashed the common room a smile for a single moment, showing my amusement, telling them not to worry. It would work simply because my mask does not come down often, not even in our territory, for it is too dangerous for that. We are all Slytherins, letting my mask down would leave me at a huge disadvantage. But occasionally I will let the other Slytherins see me. My court see behind my mask more often than anyone else, but even then I cannot fully relax, only in my own company, or perhaps Damien, will I let it fall completely. 

I am the High King of Slytherin. Riddle was King, Lestrange was King, but I am the High King, as proclaimed by Salazar Slytherin himself. The population of Slytherin House don't listen to me out of fear or manipulation but out of respect. They know that I have gone through just as much as any of them, they know that being a Potter doesn't matter to me, that Riddle, Longbottom and Dumbledore don't matter. I outrank every previous King of Slytherin, nobody knew there was such a position as High King until Sal proclaimed me one. It changed our system. I became the High King, Damien as my right hand, became a King, Richelle, as my left hand, became a Queen. Cassius, Adrian, Felix, Azira, Emmeline and Tarquinius make up the Earls of my Court. Morpheus, Stephanos are Duke's, Seraphine a Dutchess. And although they have different ranks, so to speak, they all have equal importance to me, and nobody screws with my Court.

"Okay so firstly I will say this only once, I am the King of Slytherin House. Secondly, why are you wearing the Black Lordship Ring?"

I raised an eyebrow momentarily glancing around the room we were in, noting the names on the door - Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. 

"I took up the Lordship on my 15th birthday" I replied calmly, waiting for an explosion when the spoilt Malfoy brat realised he would never become Lord Black.

"Yes but how? I should be heir and that should be my ring. I am the next closest relative of Sirius Black."

My lips almost twitched, but I would never allow that in such company as this.

"Sirius Black was named my Godfather, as such he then adopted me as his heir in both magic and blood when I was a year old. I gained the Lordship because I was named his heir, and in some sense, his son."

Draco's jaw dropped, eyes bulging from his sockets. I gave my usual fake smile, though now it more of a grimace, nodded my head in respect then walked out, heading straight to my dorm. 

I headed back down the stairs I had come up and into the common room, giving a slight gesture of my head towards the dorm, locking eyes with Richelle. She nodded and stood, following me out along with Emmeline, Quinn, Morpheus and Adrian. Felix, Azira and Cassius stayed behind, I knew they were waiting to see Malfoy's reaction. 

"What did he say? Richelle asked, flopping down upon Cassius' bed. Now that I was a prefect I was given my own room. I had been offered one from the moment I became High King however I declined, I was 13 at the time, I didn't want to stand out. This time I accepted the room, under the condition that Damien joined me, which was easily accepted.

"Oh just that he was the king and why I was wearing the Black Lordship ring" I murmured, allowing a smile to appear on my face in amusement and an eye roll. 

Richelle glared at the ceiling, flicking her wand, a smoky figure of her brother appeared in the air, she set fire to it. Tarquinius, also known as Quinn, sniggered under his breath. 

"Arrogant brat. I'm writing to Mother" She snapped and stalked from the room, leaving a burning ball of fire floating in the air.

"What did Snape want earlier?" Morpheus asked quietly. He has brown hair, quiffed and slightly curly when grown long, onyx eyes that nobody wanted to look into and one muscular arm was cover in tattoo's. He had the most muscle and the most height in the group. And no one would cross him.

"I was just giving him the reports of those that had their checkups. Three less than last year."

I lied, he knew I was lying, they all knew. But they wouldn't pressure me to tell nor would they call me out on lying, everyone has secrets.

Emmeline rested a hand on my shoulder, her blonde hair falling in waves, grey eyes staring into mine.

"How was your summer?" She asked gently, pulling her hand back now that she had my attention. 

"Alright. Got grounded at the start, spent most of it inside Potter Manor." I swallowed hard, my Adam's apple bobbing as I did so. I could see them frowning at me, trying to figure out what I wasn't saying.

"Why did you get grounded?" Quinn asked, reading a book on his bed, eyes flitting to mine every so often, gently pushing blonde locks from his eyes.

"My darling brother snooped in my room, found some stuff i had in my room ,nothing too serious, but he snitched to Father. I don't know what they thought I was doing but he was livid. I think he though I was practising a dark magic ritual or something" 

I rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall, a slight twinge in my lower back. 

"What did Cooper find?"

"My hunting dagger, some basilisk skin I harvested, a chunk of wood and a vial of Raven Blood." I sighed, my expression changing slightly to one of irritation. 

"Were you making a wand?" Adrian questioned, looking up from the letter he was writing. 

"Yeah, I got a request from Ollivander, he knew I was studying wandlore" 

Adrian nodded, finishing off the letter and attaching it to his tawny owl - Hoot - who flew off up through a tunnel created for our owls if we ever wanted to send a letter without going to the Owlery or receive a letter but not in the Great Hall. 

"Potter, a word?" Damien appeared in the doorway, dark hair quiffed like Morpheus and my own, grey eyes locked on mine. I nodded silently, Damien was the only person who spoke to me like that, the only person who didn't give a damn about status or power, that's why he is my right hand and best friend. The others are like my family, except sometimes they tread a little too carefully around me, especially in public. 

Stepping out of the room, a smile crossed my face as Felix, Azira and Cassius stumbled up the steps, shaking with silent laughter, tears of joy rolling down their faces. I couldn't help but smile in times like this, when I see my friends, my siblings in all but blood, letting go of their masks and having fun in a way that I could not allow myself to. 

I followed Damien to our room, next door to Azira's, and the other prefects, up more steps. Shutting the door, I sat slowly on my bed, quilt soft, mattress even more so, King sized, ironically and a beautiful dark shade of green.

Damien sat on his own, opposite me, staring, daring me to answer wrongly.

"I was just talking to Snape, he told me to make sure you get these," He gestured to the two vials and a pot now on my bedside table, I winced. 

Most of the time they forget, even though I'm the High King, that I'm still only 15, and yes I've fought more than I ever wished to, but I'm still just a teenager. But I don't mind too much, I have to protect them, a war is coming and i'll be dammed if i'm gonna let them suffer because of it.

"Why would you need a Pain Reliever, Blood-Replenishing Potion and a Burn Healing Paste?"

I sighed, carefully keeping my face closed and preparing myself to lie.

"Take your damned mask down and show me, no Lies!" Damien growled, anger and concern in his eyes. For the first time in at least two years did I let my mask drop fully, panic and vulnerability settling in as I took a deep breath.

Then slowly I peeled my shirt from my body with a wince. Damien locked the door and advanced towards me, stopping meters away, staring at my torso in shock.

"Surely your parents wouldn't-"

"Merlin no! It wasn't them." I sighed once more, glancing down at my bruised chest and allowed my robes to fall to the floor, leaving my back bare, or at least it would be if not for the thrashes and whip marks and burns that covered it.  

"Holy Mother of Merlin what the hell!! Harry where did you get this?!"

I stiffened slightly at the shortened use of my first name but allowed it, my parents, my siblings and Damien call me Harry, nobody else, not yet.

"You heard about the Death Eater attack a couple of months ago? Well mother was in St Mungo's, Dad went off chasing the Death Eaters like a good little Auror, Cooper and Bethany were sent to the Longbottoms. Well at the start of the Summer I got into some trouble, then there was a huge misunderstanding between Father and I. Dumbledore decided to get involved and suggested that I should spend the summer with my Aunt, try out muggle life. They agreed. I was mean to come back after a few weeks, but then there was the attack and I stayed there for the summer."

He was silent from a moment longer.

"Weren't you there for the summer a couple of years ago?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Avery escaped from Azkaban, had a personal vendetta against my Father for putting him in there. Mum and Dad took Bethany into hiding with them, Cooper went to McGonagall and I went to the Dursleys, I think they thought I would be a bigger target because I had already started Hogwarts compared to Cooper who was starting that year."

I replied, automatically pulling my mask back up, my voice switching into the diplomatic cold voice I normally use. 

"You got a warning that year from the ministry for magic outside of school" Damien muttered, a question in his statement.

"Vernon told Father that Dudley and I were fighting 'boy's will be boy's' and I had used magic against him. I told him it wasn't true. Who do you think he believed?"

I snapped bitterly, frustration pumping through my veins, mostly at myself.

"What have you told Snape?" 

"Just that I got into a muggle fight." I said after a moments pause, my muscles tense, mask now firmly back in place and I grabbed the Blood-Replenisher off the table and downed it, whilst absentmindedly closing any open scars.

"You need to tell him." 

"No I don't" I replied quietly, hiding my anger and putting my robed away, climbing into bed after glancing at the clock and realising it was already sometime past 11. 

"If you haven't told him by the end of the term, I will." Damien snapped, concern in his eyes.

My magic lashed out, seeping around the room, dark and unforgiving. Damien sucked in a deep breath, his legs giving out, and for a single moment he felt a part of me, saw a different side, the real power in me, a reason why I was the High King. Then I pulled it back, with a shaky breath I reached a hand out, he grasped it and I pulled him to his feet. 

"Sorry" I muttered and turned away, trying to control my anger, keeping a hold on my mask. Damien grasped my shoulder for a moment in forgiveness before climbing into bed and pulling the curtains around.

I slid back into bed, following suit, but I lay there staring up at the ceiling, repeating one of my mantras over and over in my head.

_Stay Cold, Stay Distant, Stay Alive_


	4. The Rage of a Blonde Ferret Part 2

Richelle's Pov

 

I stalked from the dormitory, hand clasped tightly around my wand, allowing my anger to show upon my face. Draco reached the common room at the same time I did, his face red with anger and hands curled into fists.

"It's unbecoming of a Malfoy to throw a temper tantrum" I warned quietly, he glared at me, raising his chin defiantly and crossing his arms, trying and failing to intimidate me.

"Tell me sister, did you know that Potter had taken up the Black Lordship?"

Hadrian hadn't told Draco he was the High King, why?

"Well of course I did. I am part of the King's court, we learn everything about everyone." I replied with a smirk, turning away from the obnoxious brat and settling back down beside Cassius who was chuckling under his breath.

"I am the King!" He exclaimed loudly, I rolled my eyes. My brother obviously doesn't understand how to be subtle. 

"Did it ever occur to you that someone might already be the King, Mr Malfoy. If you want even a small chance to become the next one you need to shut up, keep your head down and wait, for at least two years." 

Felix murmured from in the shadows, stepping into the firelight and raising an eyebrow at the enraged first year.

"Is it you? Are you the King?"

Felix frowned, locking eyes with me, we shared a silent message.

"Mr Malfoy if you follow me," Felix spoke calmly, motioning to Draco, I gave him a slight kick to get him moving. Standing to fetch the other first years I couldn't help but roll my eyes, Cassius was laughing, silently with Azira, mimicking Draco's minor tantrum. Shooting them a glare, they stood quickly.

Together we escorted the other first years to Snape's office, where Draco and Felix were waiting. 

"Sir, I think we shall need to explain how our system works" Felix stated, avoiding eye contact with the strictest, most intimidating professor in the school.

"We know how it works! Someone is the King!" Parkinson sneered, her arm looped in Draco's, staring lovingly at him. Cassius mimed vomiting behind their back. Felix turned his back, rasing a fist to his lips, silently holding in laughter. Azira snorted, Snape's lips twitched.

Zabini, Nott, Bulstrode, Greengrass and Davis were staring at us curiously, wonder and interest in their eyes. Outside of these walls they would never see us laugh, a genuine laugh, and even the fake laughs will be for our benefit. Nothing genuine strays past these walls, but inside it is different. We aren't as cold, we become more approachable, except Hadrian of course. 

"I take it your father taught you nothing then Parkinson. Someone doesn't just _become_ the king, they earn it, they are the most dangerous person in Slytherin house and very few people will get the chance to know that person. Whoever it is you don't want to cross them." 

All eyes were now on Zabini, who blushed slightly at the attention but kept himself calm. Nott was obviously his Right Hand. I shot a glance towards Felix, who nodded slightly, turning back around. These two could be worth candidates of a Prince. This was a group to watch.

"Furthermore," I cut in before Draco could make a fool of himself any longer, "You do not ask someone why they are wearing a Lordship Ring, Draco. Did you listen to anything Mother taught us. That was rude and Potter could easily turn the House of Black against us for that. Either you act like a Pureblood or you don't say anything."

I snapped, glancing at Snape who nodded approvingly towards me. "It seems my presence was not needed" He drawled, icy eyes boring into my brothers. 

"Ten points to Slytherin, Zabini, for teaching a fellow student. Dismissed" 

Felix, Cassius and Azira escorted them back out.

"Severus, I fear my Father has failed. Draco does not act like a Pureblood but a spoilt brat." I murmured to my Godfather, something that annoys Draco greatly, for he doesn't like to share.

"Indeed, I shall be speaking with your parents tonight, I shall pass on your concerns. Richelle,"

He called me back as I reached for the doorknob.

"As I doubt you were listening, they have changed the Defence Professor last minute as Lupin pulled out. The new Professor is Johnathan Clarke."

I froze, eyes widening in shock, before muttering my thanks and hurrying back into the common room, schooling my features. 

Azira and Felix were snickering, watching Cassius send a ferret flying around the room, much to the amusement of the lower and upper years.

"Warrington, change him back" I called coldly, knowing without a close inspection that it was my brother.

"I'm showing him what happens when he insults the King" Cassius replied icily, before flicking his wand once more. Draco landed with a crash on top of two girls, who both screamed, shoving him off. He rolled on to the carpet, his trousers around his ankles, looking both mortified and furious. 

"My Father Will Hear About This!!!"

He shoved past me, yanking his trousers up, and stumbling off to his dorm. I couldn't help the amused smile on my lips before I took off after my brother, the sensitive git would already be writing to Mother, sorry Draco but that's not happening.

* * *

 

Cooper's Pov

I stretched, groaning as my alarm went off, and slowly began to wake up, forcing my brain to work. I am not a morning person. 

"Come on Coops! Wakey Wakey! Rise and Shine!"

I threw a pillow at the twins, flipping them off and climbed out of bed. Dressing quickly I ran a comb through my hair, making the least bit of help, and gelled my eyebrows. Joining Fred, George and Lee we made our way into the common room to meet up with Alicia and Sharon. 

I glanced around the room, my eyes finding my sister with her friends, they were whispering together, heads down, walking out of the common room. A sudden feeling of dread sparked up inside of me, something was going to happen wasn't it?

With a sigh I followed Fred and George from the room, making a mental note to keep an eye on the quartet before turning my attention to Filches Office, time to change the list of banned things. 

Laughing, I pulled the invisibility cloak from my pocket, threw it over us and darted away.

Dad gave me the cloak in my first year for Christmas. I know Hadrian did have the marauders Map but I have no idea what he has done with it or even if he still has it, I wouldn't be surprised if he had burnt it. Bethany will be getting Mum's old school books, full of notes, to make her favourite subjects easier. And the quicker she learns, the quicker I can rope her in to pranking the Slytherin's.  

* * *

 

Bethany's Pov

"I have transfiguration, then charms, then Defence and then DOUBLE potions" Ron groaned, glaring at his timetable miserably. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, once she realised school wasn't all about knowing the answers and that you can have fun she seemed to calm down a lot, and I know Ron doesn't think she's a nightmare anymore thank Merlin!

"Same, I am not looking forwards to Snape" Neville sighed, absentmindedly rubbing his left forearm, where everyone knew his scar from _that_ night lay.

He let us see it yesterday, it weirdly looked like a tattoo, a large, black tattoo in the shape of a cross, like an X marks the spot. Apparently nobody was able to get rid of it. Maybe Dumbledore could, but Frank and Alice don't seem to like him very much, like they know something we don't.

"We should get to class so we aren't late" Hermione commented, and we started to get our stuff together, pulling Ron away from the toast.

As a group we hurried to the Transfiguration class, rounding the corner to class Neville crashed into two looming figures, blonde hair, icy blue eyes, matching frowns, glares, they stared coldly down at us, not offering to help Neville up, fingering their wands threateningly

The Yaxley Twins.

"Uh...um..s-sorry, w-we'll just g-go" Neville stuttered, climbing to his feet, and tried to move past them. They raised their eyebrows and the male one - Stefanos? -  blocked him. We exchanged nervous glances and pulled our wands out, as Pureblood's we've been taught the basic offensive and defensive spells before coming. 

"That wasn't very nice Longbottom, what do you have to say for yourself?" Seraphine sneered, the end of her hair dyed Slytherin Green. 

Ron's ears turned red in anger "He already said sorry! Whats your problem! Do you just like taking after your Death Eater parents?!" 

I sucked in a sharp breath and took a step back, grabbing Ron's shirt, trying to tell him to back off. Stefanos took a step towards us, slowly advancing, his sister said nothing, watching with a cold glare. 

"You brave enough to repeat that Weasley?" Yaxley growled, eyes flashing in anger and for a moment it was as though we couldn't breathe.

"Oi Yaxley! Get the hell away from my sister!!" Relief coursed through my body, Cooper appeared, the Weasley Twin's behind him, wand out, taking up a protective stance in front of us. 

"You better keep control of your puppies Potter, I'm sure the bitches that birthed them wouldn't be happy if they strayed to far from their leads." Stephanos spat, glaring down at Cooper, not looking the least bit intimidated by him.

"Why you little....Reducto!" A red jet of light shot from his wand but before Yaxley could even attempt to fight back or defend himself and large, solid shield erupted between them.

Damien Mendoza stalked forwards, his wand out, behind him appeared, silent and cold, staring with no emotion. 

"What is going on?" He asked, his voice sending a shiver down my spine, I almost stepped away from my brother in fear.

"Yaxley was staring on Beth and her friends!" Cooper snarled, turning expectantly to Hadrian, waiting for him to immediately punish the blonde twins.

"It was a misunderstanding, we just needed Longbottom to apologise when Weasley insulted us." Seraphine stepped in, talking smoothly, her ice cold eyes never leaving my brothers face.

There was silence for a moment, everyone waiting to see what he would say. 

"5 points from Gryffindor for fighting. Stephanos, Seraphine, with me."

Hadrian spoke softly, turning away, the twins following instantly, heads down as though they knew or even cared that they had done wrong. Cooper spluttered, staring after him in shock, wand hanging limply at his side.

"Why did he take their side?" I asked quietly, stepping up beside Cooper, frowning in confusion.

"He didn't take their side Miss Potter. Just because you don't see something happen, doesn't mean it wont." We all jumped, but Mendoza ignored us in favour of following the other Slytherins, leaving my mind whirling, trying to figure out the Riddle.

Cooper growled and spun around, eyes scanning me. "Are you hurt?" He asked after a moment, sighing in relief at my negative response before he clenched his fists again.

"I'm writing to Mum. Keep away from them. If you see the Yaxley twins turn and go the other way, do not engage." Cooper ordered, eyes flashing in anger before he stalked away with the twins to his own class. 

"What do you think Mendoza meant?" Neville asked quietly, the four of us now alone again, shock settling in, trying to understand what we had just witnessed.

"I guess maybe the Yaxley Twins will get punished?" Hermione ventured slowly, before shaking her head, disagreeing with her own idea.

"I want to know how Hadrian got them to obey. They are notoriously known for being wild, they give nobody else that type of respect. What did your brother do?"

Ron wondered out loud, running a hand through his hair. Before anyone could answer however, McGonagall appeared. 

"My class is not the time for a social gathering." She snapped and gestured us down the corridor where the others were waiting to enter. 

_What power does Hadrian have? How did he manage to control the Yaxley Twins like that?_

 

 

_And why am I beginning to feel scared of my own brother?_

 

 


	5. A small insight into Stephano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a REALLY short chapter, so sorry for that. I will be updating with a longer chapter in the next few days, I just thought I'd put this out there first. Hope you enjoy! Again sorry about the length.

Stefanos' Pov

_We followed him around the corner, sharing curious glances, my sister and I._

_Then a hand shoved lightly against the nap of my neck, wand digging into my sister's, guiding us into an empty classroom. We moved quickly and silently, watching as our High King warded the room before turning to us, wand twirling between his hands._

_"What do you think your doing?"_

_His voice was soft, a deadly whisper that neither myself nor my sister ever wanted aimed towards us. It meant he was angry._

_"Weasley insulted our family. It's not our fault your sister hangs out with that ruff raff!"_

_I elbowed my sister in a moment of madness, it was not the Pureblood thing to do, but I didn't want to make him more angry. Hadrian let out a growl but made no move to his wand or us. Instead her paused momentarily, waiting for Damien to enter. We weren't disappointed._

_He slid inside minutes later, glancing back to make sure nobody saw._

_"What did they say?" Hadrian asked quietly, crossing his arms across his chest, keeping his eyes on us threateningly._

_"Your brother took it exactly as we expected. Your sister has inherited her parents curiosity it seems." Was all that Damien said, leaning back almost casually against the locked door, his eyes never leaving Hadrian._

_"Bugger" He snarled, anger crossing his face._

_I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped. The High King rarely swore. A shiver of fear ran down my spine. He stepped towards us, leaning against the back of a chair, hands clenched white into the wood._

_"Listen. My sister will not give up. Not now. So you two have a job to do, and you better not mess it up."_

_We swallowed, sharing a nervous glance._

_"Publicly defy me."_

_Damien stood straight, eyes narrowing. A choked gasp escaped my sisters throat._

_"We can't do that! You're are King!" She exclaimed, face white. I brushed my hand against the back of hers in silent support._

_"You can and you will. I will inform Slytherin House and you WILL do it." His magic wrapped around my chest, like an energy jolt through my body. I gasped lightly, catching myself upon a desk._

_He pulled his magic back with a wince, a flash of guilt crossing his face before it was gone. Ice cold mask back in place. Will he ever let us in?_

_Damien took a step forwards, coming to stand just behind his right shoulder yet he stayed silent with his own wall built high._

_"Not today, three days from now, in the Great Hall, react how you please. I will give you the signal."_

_"No!" I croaked, forcing myself up straight, mind reeling. He couldn't make us do this! It was treason!_

_"Look," His voice became softer, lost a touch of its anger "I need you to do this. I'm asking as a friend, please, do this for me?"_

_My sister and I shared a look. Did he just say that? I turned back to him, opening my mouth to speak, yet it was lost at the look in his emerald eyes. Genuine pleading. He was actually asking us, as his friends no less!_

_"Why? Why is this so important?" Seraphine whispered, staring at him. I knew she saw the same thing I did._

_"Because, Bethany, my family, they cannot know. I have a job to do, I don't need any of them to get involved. I run Slytherin House. It will get everyone hurt, and its my job to protect them. You'll understand one day."_

_His voice wasn't patronising, it wasn't the way our father would speak to us, no, instead he was giving confirmation. One day he would let down his mask. One day we could truly be his friends and he wouldn't shut us out._

_"Okay"_

_The words slid from my mouth like melting ice. Then I saw it, a smile, not fake, not forced but relieved. A relived smile. Genuine._

_It would take time, maybe years, but he would let us in._

_Damien muttered something in his ear, and the silent song, moment of understanding was broken. Then the High King's mask was back in place. And I almost felt a flash of jealousy course through my veins. Damien got to know the real Hadrian Potter before any of us has a chance to even glimpse behind the mask._

_Sometimes I really hate Damien. But he's still my brother, in all but blood. They both are. And I would do anything for them._

 


	6. Quidditch

Cooper's Pov

As you can imagine I LOVE Quidditch! I'm just like my father in that respect. I know Beth likes it too, not as much as me though I think she hopes to try out for seeker next year. As for me, well I got on the team last year, I was just a reserve until Oliver Wood was picked for a special Quidditch training camp and apprenticeship. I would love to do that one day. 

But for now i'm happy being Keep for the quidditch team, and i'm way better than the others - if I do say so myself - I don't mean to sound arrogant but the Ravenclaw Keeper is pretty easy to get past, he might as well be reading a book in mid air. The Hufflepuff Keeper proves more of a challenge, and Slytherin play dirty so I don't really know what their keeper is like. 

Wood was the Captain, but now Angelina Johnson is, younger than they would normally be picked but shes good, not as intense as Wood but still strict. 

Slytherin won the cup until the year I joined the school, breaking their six year streak. Apparently it was because their star Chaser was in the hospital wing, never heard why. And I never did find out who that was, because they've used their reserve Chaser all last year. 

From the Hogwarts Rumour mill I heard their Star Chaser is back for this year, to be honest I was surprised Slytherin house would let that person come back. They don't seem the type to be forgiving. Then again I don't know why they used their reserve Chaser, I assumed it was studies or exams or something like that.

Fred and George are our beaters, their main rivals are Rosier and Carrow, nasty pair on and off the pitch from what I've heard. They don't scare Gred and Forge though, simply make them more determined to win.

Then our chasers are Ang, Alicia and Katie Bell, a second year, pretty close to the girls. Our seeker left last year so Longbottom took up the spot. He's not perfect by any means and he need a lot of training but Nev picked up his fathers talent in the air, and to his mothers clumsiness on the ground. 

Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals on and off the pitch. Their chasers last years were Flint, Pucey and Warrington. From what I know Flint stepped down from Captaincy and the team, something about grades, so i'm guessing their "Star Chaser" will take his place. 

Their seeker was Higgs, but after a head injury last year he became reserve seeker instead. According to Fred the new Slytherin seeker is Draco Malfoy, it seemed Snape didn't want his Godson to miss out on the fame Neville was getting. I bet his sister had something to do with it. 

We have a match today, sadly it's against Ravenclaw, then its Hufflepuff Vs Ravenclaw before we get to finally go against Slytherin. Then we are against Hufflepuff, Slytherin against Ravenclaw then Slytherin Vs Hufflepuff. 

I am so pumped!

The team and I walked into the Great Hall, greeted with a stampede of cheers from our house and polite clapping from Hufflepuff. I sat between Fred and George, eating as quickly as possible. Nerves and adrenaline coursing through my body. 

"Good luck Cooper!" Bethany chirped, sliding in next to George on my left, her friends following quickly, they seemed to have formed a tight knit group. It had been a month since that incident on their first full day. Since then the four stuck together. Pretty proud of my little sis, can't say the same for my brother though. I got a letter from Mum and Dad the other day, checking up, saying good luck and asking to pass word to Hadrian. He hasn't written to them, at all. Can't say i'm surprised though, always was a distant little beast. 

Okay that's not fair, he used to be fun, if albeit preserved. But we never bonded like I did with Beth. Something MUST have happened in at least first or second year, I have no idea what, but he pushed us away. To be honest he kind of reminds me of Regulus Black, from the memories Uncle Siri showed us. I think, and I know I shouldn't, that he's on his way to being a Death Eater. I think Dad agrees with me, especially after that Dark Ritual stuff we found in his room in the summer holidays. 

We barely saw him, and not at all after I found that stuff. Funnily enough, despite the fact Hadrian and Dad had a huge row, I don't believe he raised his voice once. 

Mum got out of St Mungo's with a week to go until school. Honestly I've never seen her so mad before, especially not at Dad. But she was fuming. Something about Aunt Petunia and her husband - Vernon? - I know she wanted to go and get Hadrian but Professor Dumbledore said it was better to leave him there, that he was probably seeing how nice muggles are therefore giving him less chance of going Dark. 

You know, now that I think about it, I hadn't seen Mum yell at Dumbledore before that night either. Though something she had said -read as yelled - stuck with me. 

"I DON'T CARE IF HADRIAN GOES DARK!! HE IS MY SON AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM!" 

It got me thinking, do I love my brother?

I mean I think I do, but I don't really know him, I don't know if I ever did.

* * *

Draco's Pov

"Ha! Take that Longbottom! I will beat you any day!!"

"Shove off Malfoy"

"Watch your back Weasley!"

I fumed silently as the group of four walked over to the Gryffindor table with barely a backwards glance. They should be cowering at my feet in respect I am THE KING!!

Why does my Slytherin Potter get so much respect anyway?? He should be bowing to me, getting the others to bow to me, yet he waltzes around in that creepy silent way like he owns the place. It's infuriating!!

_Doesn't that sound a tiny bit like you though?_   


Shut up Brain!! 

Damn my conscience!

* * *

Bethany's Pov

"GO COOPER!!" I cheered wildly watching the players shoot around the pitch, with a stab of disappointment and longing, I wish I could be up there with them. It looks so fun!

"GO NEVILLE!!" I continued my chant with Hermione and Ron, a wide beaming smile stretched across my face. I don't know how the Slytherin's do it, keep any emotion, especially happiness of their faces. Even now, whilst supporting their team, they looked half depressed. The third years and under looked slightly happier at least.

My breath caught in my throat as a chaser came pelting towards Cooper, who got ready, bracing himself either for impact which has been known to happen, or to dive. The Ravenclaw Chaser through the Quaffle sharply but Cooper easily caught it, throwing a cocky grin to the blonde who rolled his eyes in frustration before speeding down to the other end to try and stop us from scoring. He failed. 

"That's 20 - 60 to GRYFFINDOR" Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone, dancing it out of McGonagall's reach after the foul that almost sent Cooper into the Hoop itself. 

We shared a laugh and watched the game continue. I felt my eyes drawn over to the stands full of green and silver ties. Yet I could not find my brother, his emerald eyes were nowhere to be seen. The Yaxley Twins were there though, yelling profanities every time a player from either team got close to their stands. It was somewhat amusing though I would never admit that, definitely not to Cooper, he would have a fit. 

Though I suppose it wouldn't matter if Harry was there or not, he seemed to have lost the respect they held for him. That had been a weird day. 

  


_Flashback_

_"They seem tense" Hermione commented from over her book. It seemed most of the hall we glancing frequently towards the Snake's table, even the teachers. Everyone could feel the tension, especially between the fifth years that seemed to be throwing glances at each other, arguing as quietly and as discreetly as possible._

_It was getting quite heated, when Hadrian walked in, eyes drawn to the group. This was the time to put my theory to the test. Was what Cooper and his friends say were true? Does my brother hold power over the Slytherin fifth years? If so, now was the time to find out._

_"Stefanos, Seraphine. A word please?" His voice cut through he buzz of the other house tables, calling silence to the hall unconsciously. He was stood across from them, arms crossed over his chest, eyes locked onto theirs. They stood as one, much like Fred and George, and stared at Hadrian, ugly looks passing across their faces._

_"Anything you want to say can be said in front of the others"  Stefanos seemed to speak the most, for his sister. But this wasn't what was meant to happen! They were meant to follow him out like good little puppies and prove that my brother had some power hold on them. Cooper keeps saying he's turning Dark and gaining followers in Slytherin, but this doesn't seem like it._

_"I'm sure it can but that's not what I asked."_

_Slytherin House seemed to hold it's breath collectively, along with the rest of the hall. They Stefanos draw himself up to his full height, only slightly taller than my brother, and he spat. Not in his face but at his feet, before spinning around and stalking away, his sister in tow._

_All eyes turned to Hadrian who simply leaned down and whispered in Mendo_ _za's ear before straightening up, face still eerily blank and walking away, not before a flash of irritation crossed his face._

_It seemed Cooper was wrong. Or if he was right then Hadrian just lost two of his followers._

_End Flashback.   (AN: A longer version will be in another chapter)_

_  
_

He hadn't appeared for the rest of the day until the evening in which his Tie was charmed neon pink and his hair was a silvery grey colour, courtesy of the Yaxley Twins. yet Hadrian held his head high and gave no thought to the whispers, he simply ate and then left. Mendoza seemed furious with the Twins but did nothing except send them glares every so often from where they were sitting with Draco Malfoy between them, grinning evilly and muttering things into his ears. 

After that there were rare occasions where Stefanos and Seraphine interacted with Hadrian yet they all spoke civilly. It was as if they had lost their alliance but reached a truce or at least a stalemate. 

"Beth? You okay" 

I tore my eyes away from the Slytherins and quickly offered my friends a smile, letting my eyes drift towards the game. All the mixed emotions that had been whirling through my mind as I zoned out had been once again replaced with the adrenaline rush, watching the Quidditch game.  

One day that will be me. 

"GO NEV-OH MY GOD! COOPER!!"

I began to cheer yet it turned into a shout og horror as my eyes left the two seekers racing towards the snitch, to watch my brother get struck in the chest first by a bludger followed quickly with one to the back of his head. He slid from his broom, eyes closed in unconsciousness, plummeting to the ground. My heart leapt to my throat as I shot t my feet, hand scrambling for my wand, shaking. Before however, myself or the Weasley Twins who were now racing towards him, could do anything Professor Clarke stood up and began to yell something. 

Then everything went in slow motion, or at least it felt like that, as a jet of blue light shot from his wand, hitting Cooper and suspending him in the air, floating motionlessly as if held up by puppet strings. 

A huge breath of relief left my lungs and I raced form the stands to where he was now being lowered from the air onto a stretcher by Madam Pomphrey. 

Glancing around as the stands erupted into cheers, my eyes met Neville across the pitch as he raised his hand into the air, clutching the golden snitch. And even though my brother was being levitated to the hospital wing I could not help the grin that spread across my face as i smiled proudly towards my childhood friends. Ron darted over and tackled him into a hug, big beaming smile on his face, Hermione following soon after with a laugh. And then the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team surrounding them.

Yet it wasn't the while team, Cooper was in the hospital wing. And I glanced to the other side of the pitch, where Madam Hooch was now furiously questioning both the Weasley twins and the Ravenclaw beaters. 

So who had sent those bludgers at my brother?

* * *

Third Person Pov

Bethany soon detached herself from the celebrations in the Gryffindor common room and made her way to the hospital wing where the Weasley Twins sat, laughing and joking with cooper who was semi-conscious. They met her eyes just as he was falling back asleep, a bandage now wrapped around his head and laying rather peacefully in the crisp white sheets.   


Fred and George left silently, joining her in a small alcove, with just enough room for the trio. The smiles had slid off their faces leaving them unnaturally serious and tense. 

"Who sent the Bludgers?" Bethany asked quietly, watching them sigh and shrug.

"We don't"

"Know who"

"Sent them"

"The Eagle's Beaters"

"Have been questioned"

"And proven innocent"

"It could have"

"Been anyone"

She blinked at them, trying to register what they were saying as quickly as possible, head darting between to two. It would have comically, yet there was no laughter in the air given the circumstances. 

"Could the Bludgers have been tampered with?"  


They shrugged again, looking thoughtful and frustrated. her interrogation lapsed into silence until Fred - or was it George? - spoke.

"You should write to your parents. I know the school will but they might want to hear it from you. From what we overheard he has at least a concussion, maybe more but no brain damage and at least a cracked rib or two. He will probably be in the Hospital Wing for a week."

She nodded in thanks, watching them sneak back in, it was after all 9pm. But instead of sending a letter, she took the quicker option. The mirror. 

She darted back to her dorm and pulled the curtains shut around her bed before pulling the mirror from beneath her pillow. James had gifted it to her at the start of the year in case anything happened. 

"James Potter" 

She called into the mirror and waited for a moment, watching with relief as her father face appeared in the mirror. He had a big smile on his face, which disappeared as he took in her state. Hair tousled, eyes somewhat red and biting her li[ in anxiousness. 

"Beth whats wrong? What happened?"

Lily's face appeared next to him, staring in concern at her youngest daughter as she opened her mouth to speak. 

"Mum, Dad, Cooper was injured during a quidditch match! He's in the hospital wing, and I think it was rogue bludgers!"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch match wasn't very detailed, the more important the match is, then the more detailed I will try to make it.   
> Hopefully will be able to update in the next couple of days again. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile.....in my defence I had a great long paragraph set up, then I turned my laptop on a couple of weeks ago and it hadn't saved......that was fun.   
> So sorry this is really short, i'll try and get in a longer chapter tomorrow - in between all the lovely homework I get given (hear my sarcasm anyone?) - but at least it's the half term break where we are meant to have more time to relax. 
> 
> So again sorry for such the long wait, i'm getting so bad at updating these things, I'm hoping to start a kind of routine, maybe a chapter each week or something. Anyway hope you all enjoy!! :)

_Previously:_

_She darted back to her dorm and pulled the curtains shut around her bed before pulling the mirror from beneath her pillow. James had gifted it to her at the start of the year in case anything happened._

_"James Potter"_

_She called into the mirror and waited for a moment, watching with relief as her father face appeared in the mirror. He had a big smile on his face, which disappeared as he took in her state. Hair tousled, eyes somewhat red and biting her lip in anxiousness._

_"Beth whats wrong? What happened?"_

_Lily's face appeared next to him, staring in concern at her youngest daughter as she opened her mouth to speak._

_"Mum, Dad, Cooper was injured during a quidditch match! He's in the hospital wing, and I think it was rogue bludgers!"_

 

Cooper's Pov

 

I love the thrill, the air racing past and the danger that follows every move, that's what Quidditch is all about; and in some ways that's what makes me a Gryffindor. 

I kicked off the ground hard, shooting into the air, wind rushing into my face as I soared upwards into position in front of the hoops. I picked up a lot of tips from Oliver when he was Keeper and I still keep in touch now, something I learnt almost straight away, never stay in one place, always move, even if looking back it was a bad decision and it meant the other team score. That means there is much less chance of getting hit. 

We scored, and cheers erupted across the stands - of course not the Slytherins, grumpy selfish pricks - I could practically see the Ravenclaw Keeper glaring at us, if looks could kill. You know in some situations you just feel like its going to go well, you get that gut instinct that everything is going to be great? Yeah, this is one of them. We can totally thrash them!

One of their chasers - Davies their Captain - snatched the quaffle and sprinted across, charging towards me with that gleam in his eye, matching Wood and Flint when they were captain and threw it. Time seemed to slow in my eyes at it left his hands, my eyes zooming in, catching sweat drip down his forehead, the muscles in his body tense and my eyes flickered down to his hands watching the small flick at the ends of his fingers, knowing it would send a curve. I dived in the opposite direction to what everyone else could see, in the direction they didn't expect it to go. But it slid through my fingers at the last second, hitting the edge of the hoop and toppling in. The only goal of the game I would dare let them have. 

A collective groan went through the Gryffindor stands whilst an explosion echoed from the Eagles, it wasn't often they got a goal past me. Davies grinned satisfactory and nodded towards me, knowing how close that was to not getting in. I nodded back in mutual respect, we weren't barbarians after all - unlike some coughSlytherinscough - we managed to score four more before they got another shot thanks to the girls. 

This time it wasn't Davies, I don't actually know the name, she's a new recruit to the Ravenclaw team. She dodged brilliantly through the chasers and the bludgers, showing off some raw skill before taking the shot. And again like before, time slowed through my eyes. She wasn't as technical as Davies, there was no curve, only a slight twist of her hand to send a spin. She was actually very pretty, determination flaring in her eyes. And very good at Quidditch, just not as good as me. 

I caught it, the quaffle slamming into my gloves , I thrust my hands out and propelled it towards Katie, to give her a shot, Ang and Alicia taking most of the goals this match. She needn't worry, shes a great chaser, she doesn't have to prove herself to us, maybe the rest of the school though. 

And then I heard something, a whistle, I turned my eyes up, letting the chasers rush past me to meet the emerald eyes of my brother, crouched rather elegantly in a tree. He arched an eyebrow, but gave no other emotion away before his eyes left mine and flash crossed through them....anger? I turned my head in that direction to find the smirking face of a Hufflepuff fifth year standing out amongst the cheering faces in their stands, a smug smirk, one that filled me with dread. 

Then a yell from Fred made my head snap back round, in time to see him and George racing up the pitch towards me, panic in their eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, and pain exploded in the back of my head and a bludger skewered my vision before everything fell into a hazy smoky darkness. 

 

Third Person Pov

 

It's not like people haven't been injured in Quidditch before, but this was different. For one, Cooper was doing anything, everyone else was at the other end trying to score. Also the Seekers had just gone into a dive, a chase for the snitch, either way all attention was diverted. And nobody knew where they had come from, none of the beaters or even players on the pitch had hit either of the two bludgers. This wasn't an accident, someone wanted to cause damage.

But only two people knew who, and one of them was unconscious. 

And the other person had a bigger complication, clear Slytherins name. Because from the moment Cooper had been escorted to the hospital wing accusations were fired left right and centre, and the one word that kept popping up in every rumour; Slytherin. Hadrian Potter would not stand for that. 

And this is where a choice comes; Biological Family or The Slytherin Family. At the end of the day it comes down to one question. 

If Hadrian were to choose the Slytherin Family he could get everyone's name cleared, his brother would still be healed by the end of it and the important question; would the person really responsible get caught?

To the High King the choice was obvious, protect Slytherin House - and give a slight nudge to the teachers in the right direction - but to his family, to his siblings it wasn't obvious at all. In fact, to them, it was very much the wrong choice. 

 

"They won't understand Damien, they see the world too much like a black and white photograph, yet it's never that simple and always much more dangerous."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Elsewhere across the castle, in black and yellow uniform, someone was hiding evidence. But how long can it stay hidden for?


	8. Accusations part two

Third Person Pov

 

"James, he'll be okay" Lily Potter murmured into her husbands ear, gently stroking her middle son's hand as he lay in the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed. James sat beside her, face white and jaw clenched with anger. 

"How can you be so calm?" He hissed, one arm wrapped around her waist becoming rather tight as he stared hard at Cooper's face. She turned to him, reaching up to stroke his face, gently turning him to face her. 

"Because I've seen you in this position many times, it was going to happen, i'm honestly surprised he hasn't had a Quidditch injury sooner. I know he will be okay" She whispered and watched his face soften at her words and press his forehead against hers. 

"This is why I love you, your so amazing" He breathed and closed the gap between their lips. 

"That's disgusting, you're like middle aged" 

Their heads snapped round to see Cooper smirking weakly and Bethany in a chair opposite looking disgusted. Lily seemed to forget her earlier words and lept up pulling him into a bear hug that could rival Molly Weasley.

James gave a teasing frown "middle aged?? Thirty is not middle aged!"

Bethany giggled and Cooper continued to smirk as Lily pulled back, the smirk however fell off his face as a familiar face walked in, with blood trickling down his face. Damien Mendoza didn't spare them a glance, instead allowed Madam Pomphrey to hurry over and pull out her wand to fix his nose. Then they noticed he was limping. 

"What on earth-?" She sighed and pushed him on to the end of one of the beds, ignoring the protests that came out of his mouth.

She crouched down in front and carefully pulled up the right leg of his trouser, where a deep cut, as if he had been struck with a knife. Bethany let out a gasp and Cooper's jaw dropped. He grimaced for a moment before it was gone, sat straight backed and stony faced. His eyes travelled, slowly moving until his cold gaze came to rest upon the Potter Family. 

 

James Pov

 

I've seen that look before, it's a defence, a barrier. On Sirius, when he would come to mine after the summer holiday. But he's a Slytherin.....that could mean anything. For all I know he could be poisoning the hospital supplies!

But that cut- if someone is running around Hogwarts with a knife as Head Auror it is my duty to make sure the students are safe, my children included. I glanced around at my family, Lily averted her eyes, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment, my children however did not. Bethany stared at the cut on his leg with curiosity as it was magically stitched up. Cooper looked suspicious, not sure whether to believe what he was seeing. I met the boy's cold gaze, unsure of what to do, a question of my job or my house pride. 

I stood, my chair scratching backwards, not breaking eye contact. Striding over, he met my gaze with a piercing stare as if almost daring me to ask. 

"My name is James Potter, I am Head Auror-"

"With all due respect, I know" He spoke with no venom but no warmth. 

"If that-"

I was cut off once more by the hospital wing doors bursting open. Snape strode in first, his cloak billowing at his feet like usual, following him were five students, Pommona and Minerva. The last person to walk through those doors locked them, with a flick of his wand. All five students spun round, eyes wide. 

"Oi! Why's he locking us in?!"

One of the three Hufflepuff students cried out, the other two Gryffindor students immediately turned to McGonagall looking outraged. Her lips were in a tight line as she sent Snape a glare. 

"Hadrian, what is going on?" Lily stood, taking a step towards our eldest who barely spared them a glance, instead he strode across the room, silent footsteps, face devoid of anything yet his jaw was clenched. She stood, looking hurt, letting her hand that hand been reaching out to touch him fall limp by her side. Anger stirred in the pit of my stomach. 

He halted in front of the Slytherin, where a scar was now lining his leg, Harry crouched down and gently touched the scar before raising his head to meet the other boy's eyes. A message seem to pass through them. It was a bond stronger than I've seen in a long time, maybe if stronger than Sirius and Myself. Harry stood without a word and held out a hand to the other boy who clasped it and stood, nodding to each other. And then they turned to face the crowd of us now watching them.

"These doors will stay locked until someone in this room owns up to tampering with those bludgers. We know it was one of you five, good to have connections"

The Slytherin boy, stood at Hadrian's side spoke, voice as cold as his eyes. All five opened their mouths, three boys and two girls, to protest to the accusations made, but not one of them spoke. 

Hadrian took a step forwards, as the Slytherin flicked his wand to silence them, Harry paused and turned his head back, brows furrowing for a second in silent question, the other boy's lips twitched in answer. 

"What the hell guys! Mendoza let them go" Cooper interrupted looking angry of behalf of the Weasley Twins who came to stand beside Coopers bed. Pommona and Minerva came to stand beside their students, Snape stood off to the side with the scowl never leaving his face. 

The boy - Mendoza - arched an eyebrow at Cooper before turning towards me. 

"Potter as you said your Head Auror, you can decide whose guilty." 

Then he turned away, and crossed the room to the double doors, where he non verbally produced what seemed to be a version of something muggles call a white - board. On that were four pictures, one of the twins and the three Hufflepuffs. And there were lines from each picture going down. 

"The Twins are Beaters on the Gryffindor teams, they were up the other end of the pitch and they would have no reason to hurt Potter Junior. They have an Alibi and a Motive, but they indirectly helped cause it."

Fred and George stared bewildered at each other and then to Cooper who looked just as confused as they did. Lily and Beth helped prop him up against the pillows.

"Then we have Carla Davies, Rachel Smith and Marshall Pennington. Everyone knows Smith asked Potter Junior out and he rejected, that gives her a motive. Davies doesn't have a motive but she also doesn't have an Alibi, nobody can account for her whereabouts. Pennington...his father was put in Azkaban during the summer. And Potter Senior put him there. But he has an Alibi. He was at the match. So, who was it?"

Everyone was silent, waiting with baited breath to see what Mendoza had to say. 

"What if I said it was all of them?" Hadrian spoke up suddenly, making almost everyone jump. Somehow without anyone noticing he had made his way over to a window and was stood lent against the wall staring calmly out of the window. Mendoza smirked suddenly, and sat back as if getting ready to watch a show. 

"Weasley and Weasley had a prank confiscated by Hooch part way through the final game of the year, last year, and Hooch refused to give it back. They snuck the keys to her office, and got the prank back. They were caught by Davies on they way out, she wanted the prank so they gave her a second one around a week later when they finished making it. However it didn't get to Davies. Instead they gave it to Smith after she was rejected to cheer her up forgetting their promise to Davies. Smith and Davies were too busy arguing about it - and my brother - to realise someone had taken the prank. Pennington had found out about the prank and took it. He used it as a distraction to get into Hooches office and charm the bludgers. Simple really."

He spoke softly and didn't turn away from the window, face reflected in the evening light. 

"How the hell did you figure all of that out? It's barbaric!" Pennington exclaimed with a sneer. Harry's lips twitched and Mendoza outright smirked. 

Harry finally turned away and Mendoza stood up, they glanced at each other before turning to the blonde Hufflepuff fifth year. 

"Connections" Mendoza replied quietly, Pennington paled. 

"And you really need to choose better hiding spots. Pennington has never been very good at charms, so when it didn't work he swapped the bludgers. Pity Diggory saw what you were doing and reported it....to Richelle Malfoy"

Pennington seemed to get even more pale, and sweat built up on his forehead, a tell tale sign someone is nervous. 

"Not to mention you had a huge black eye the day before the match, and Hooch reported one of the bludgers had gotten out - I wonder who might have helped her put it back?"

My face hardened and it seemed everyone else came to the same conclusion, Pennington was guilty. 

"Hold on! Why are you even doing this?! You never even talk to your family!" Cooper and Beth flinched. 

Hadrian stepped forwards until he was right in front of his fellow fifth year. 

"You planted the blame on a Slytherin, they figured you out. You went as far as to strike them...and not just with your fist" Hadrian's hand snapped down and lifted Penington's fist into the air, where his knuckle was bruising.

"Let me make this clear for anyone whose in any doubt. You hurt a Slytherin - you hurt my friend - and that will be the last thing you ever do" 

His voice had lowered to a whisper, the atmosphere went cold and everyone took a step back, his hands had wrapped around the Hufflepuffs collar, keeping him in place and staring into his eyes. The boy looked terrified. I swallowed, my Adam's Apple bobbing; this was a new unnerving side to my son.

"Potter" Snape finally spoke, a warning to his tone, scowl still firmly planted in place. Harry released him, taking a step back and somehow immediately falling into place beside Mendoza.

The doors finally unlocked with a click and nobody moved, unsure of how to react until Poppy burst in.

"Who locked me out of MY Hospital!!"

"I did, to stop Mr Pennington from running. Poppy we need to borrow your floo" Snape, to my surprise cut in smoothly, watching her face scour everyone before her mouth set in a deep scowl and she nodded stalking into her office, Snape following. The flare of the Floo echoed throughout the hospital wing. Moments later Albus stepped out followed by Amelia Bones. 

"Madam Bones, Albus, it seems we found the culprit of last weeks Quidditch attack, and followed up with an assault on another student" I quickly informed, watching Pennington go dangerously white before his eyes rolled back into his head in fear. Snape rolled his eyes.

 "I think we had better take this to my office, if James, Amelia and Pommona could follow me. Minerva if you could contact Mr Pennington's guardians." 

Albus spoke gravely as Poppy levitated the hufflepuff on to a bed and placed a statis charm upon his body to keep him asleep. "We need to decide if he is a danger to the student body" The Headmaster suddenly looked very old. 

Fred, George and Cooper seemed to be stuck in a loop of confusion and shock, Bethany had her eyes on Hadrian however. The two Slytherins were conversing in almost silent whispers before Snape beckoned them from the room. 

"I'll see you in a bit" I murmured kissing Lily on the cheek and flashing a weak smile towards my family, still trying to process everything I just witness as I followed the Headmaster from the room. 

_Hold on, when was the silencing charm lifted? And who lifted it?_

 

Third Person Pov

Whilst James Potter strode away, mind whirling, the three Slytherins were having their own disscussion. 

 

"Everyone in that room heard what you said, that means The Headmaster will soon be calling you to his office, probably today or tomorrow, they will want to get a statement from you. Be careful about what you say." Snape warned quietly. 

"Of course Professor" Damien Mendoza replied respectfully. Hadrian Potter simply nodded, his eyes showing his mind was elsewhere. 

"Potter?" 

"I...I won't be able to make it to the meeting."

 

He strode away without another word. 

 


End file.
